The New Generation
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: ADOPTED FROM LOVE-TO-EXPERIENCE: Edward never came back, so Bella left for Italy and fell in love with Marcus. Bella got pregnant with Marcus's baby. When she awoke as a vampire she was given a power, to make other female vampires pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**ADOPTED FROM LOVE-TO-EXPERIENCE **

* * *

**This Story is Dedicated to my Great Uncle Allan who passed away on the 31st of January 2015. Rest in Peace.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Edward never came back, so Bella left for Italy and fell in love with Marcus. Bella got pregnant with Marcus's baby. When she awoke as a vampire she was given a power, to make other female vampires pregnant.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It hasn't been the same since we left Bella, 22 years ago. Edward went back for Bella 2 years after he left to find that Bella had died a year after we left and Charlie had died the year after. As we all see it we killed two people. Well 7. Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela and Ben had died the around the same time Bella did. Edward was heartbroken he tried to go to Volterra but I would always see him and have Jasper and Emmett restrain him. After we stopped him the first few times he just decided to be here but not really here. In fact he is right behind us as we dash through the woods on our way to Denali.

"I just don't get why we have to go there", I heard Emmett exclaim from the other side of the field, "I mean, out of all the places in the world we have to go to Alaska to visit the Denali's Why?"

"Emmett, the Denali's are our family. We haven't seen them in almost 22 years. Plus it might be a good idea to be around other vampires, we have been out of touch with the vampire world for almost two decades", Carlisle says

All seven of us have been travelling the world avoiding connect with everyone. To give Edward some space. We had just arrived back. He still isn't the same. I don't think he will be the same. We decided to go visit the Denali Clan to reconnect with the Vampire world. I haven't really been seeing vampires for awhile, in my visions. Though I know something is different, something big, very big.

"We are almost there. Maybe another ten miles", I hear Esme announce with excitement in her voice, she really has missed Carmen

"Hey guys what if Laurent is there?" Rosalie asks as we all slowed down to stop

"I don't know. I can't see if he is there or not", I say frowning

"Laurent is Irina's mate so everyone play nice", Carlisle says

As we were closing in on the territory of our cousins, we heard a high pitched laugh that sounded like little bells. The laugh sounded so care free and full of joy, it made me want to join in, then we heard a couple of fast heartbeats and smelt a scent we have never smelt before. We all stopped to a halt. Then we hear a rustling through the trees as if they were ploughed through. The bell like laughter got closer when a little blur ran straight into Emmett. The joyful noises that were coming from this child stopped.

The child was a little girl with strawberry blonde, curly hair and gold eyes like ours she looked to be around 8. Then a couple other children entered the clearing we were in, the first I noticed was a boy. He looked around 8 with blue eyes and blonde hair. The next kid looked around 7 and was a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair the last kid was a boy around 7 with brown hair and gold eyes. All of them were beautiful and were pale. The speed at which they ran was way too fast for an average human. All these kids shared characteristics of immortal children.

"They must be destroyed", Edward growls

The children's eyes go big. They were old enough to know what the world 'destroy' meant.

"MUMMY!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs

We all heard loud and fast footfalls racing towards us. Then Tanya, Irina, and Kate pushed through the trees and into the clearing towards the children.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asks

"Are any of you hurt?" Kate asks

"Are you alight?" Irina asks

They had all asked their questions at the same time to the children in a calming voice.

The oldest looking one answered, "They said they were going to destroy us"

Tanya, Kate and Irina looked at us then back to the children.

"They won't hurt you", Tanya says in a soothing tone

"Tanya, Kate, Irina! Where you stupid enough to create immortal children?" Edward yells

"I would think after what happened to your mother you won't have created immortal children", Carlisle says

Tanya, Kate and Irina look as us confused seeing in our faces we were seeing immortal children.

"What do you smell?" Kate asks

"What has that got to do with it? They are immortal children and must be destroyed", my Jasper says

"What do you smell? What do you HEAR?" Tanya asks

"What is that fluttering sound?" Carlisle asks

"It is their heartbeat", Irina replies

"Impossible", Rosalie says

"These are our children, we gave birth to them", Tanya says leaving us all shocked

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"What do you mean you gave birth to them?" Rosalie shrieks

I felt confusion coming from Rosalie, along with the rest of the family, but I also felt hope coming from her. I felt bad for Rose the only thing she ever wanted was to be a mother and we all knew she would give up anything to be one, her immortality and maybe even Emmett. And I am pretty sure Emmett knows that. I felt Rose's hope double as she took a good look at the children and Tanya, Kate and Irina. Each looked like one of them expect one. Kate, Tanya, and Irina shared a look of understanding.

"They don't know about the Queen", Kate whisperers to Tanya

"Who is the Queen?" Esme asks

The Little girl who looked like Tanya reached out and touched Tanya's cheek with her hand

"Yes, we can go home", Tanya told her

"We won't to know about the Queen", Rose says

"Let's first this discussion at home", Kate says

"You will get your answers", Irina says

I can feel they are hiding something I look at Edward in silent question and Edward shakes his head.

"Can't we…"Rose says

They didn't even let one of us reply, as soon as Irina had finished talking she picked up on of the children. Soon Kate had two in her arms and Irina one.

"We will answer all or most of your questions you may have at home. But only when the children are asleep. Which won't be long, and if they don't fall asleep fast enough we will put them to sleep", Tanya says

They turned and walked into a house.

"Carmen we are home and we brought back the Cullen's", Kate says

"Where are the other kids?" Irina calls

"In the playroom", Carmen calls

We could hear Carmen coming down the stairs and then Carmen was in view. She was holding a small bundle which was a boy going on the colour of the blanket. She handed the bundle to Tanya. And Tanya kissed the baby in the bundle and then walked over to us.

"Do you want to meet the newest additions to the Denali Clan?" Tanya asks

"That would be great", Carlisle says

"Kids get in here", Kate calls

Kids come running into the room and got to stand next to Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Carmen.

"Can I hold him?" Rose asks

"Sure. Just be careful", Tanya says handing over the baby/toddler

"What is his name?" Rose asks and I can feel the joy off her in holding the baby

"Maxwell Jonas Denali he is 1. Now would you like to meet the rest?" Tanya asks

"Yes please", Alice says

"Ok I will start with my eldest and make my way to Maxwell. This is Lyrics Tanya Denali she is 9 years old. Lyri you want to say hi to the Cullen's?" Tanya asks the older girl

The girl had strawberry blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Hi. Nice to meet you", Lyric says

"This is Merit Star Denali who is 8", Tanya says

"Hi", Merit says

Merit had black hair and blue eyes.

"This is Carver Cosmos Denali who is 5", Tanya says

"Hi", Carver says shyly behind Tanya's legs

Carver had black hair and gold eyes.

"These are the twins Noel William and Nevaeh Rosa Denali and they are 3. That is my lot", Tanya says

Noel and Nevaeh both had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I will go next", Carmen says, "This is my first born Javier Eleazar Denali who is 7 you met him in the clearing"

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asks

"We will tell you later. Let Carmen continue", Tanya says

"This is Mario Manuel Denali and Nicolas Sergio Denali who are both six", Carmen says

Mario had brown hair while Nicolas had black but they both had gold eyes.

"And this is my youngest at the moment Sara Carmen Denali who is 3. I am also 4 months pregnant", Carmen says

Sara had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'll go next. This is Ceara Irina Denali who is 8", Irina says, "This is Fredrick Laurent Denali who is also 8 who you met in the clearing"

Ceara had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is Ainslee Lillian Denali who us 6", Irina says

Ainslee had black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Richard Mark Denali who is 4", Irina says

Richard had blonde hair and gold eyes.

"This is Allan John Denali who is 3", Irina says

Allan had black hair and gold eyes.

"And this is Claudia Daniela Denali who is 2", Irina says

Claudia had blonde hair and gold eyes.

"My turn this is Elsa Katherine Denali who is 9", Kate says

"Hi", Elsa says

Elsa had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You have met Horizon Heaven Denali she is 7. Then there are the twins Joel Peter Denali and Justice Royal Denali who are 4", Kate says

Joel and Justice had blonde hair and green eyes.

"And this is Mystic Iliana Denali who is 2", Kate says

Mystic had blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Who are their fathers?" Rose asks

"I am mated to Cosmos I knew him a long time ago and we finally found each other again", Tanya says

"I am mated to Garrett. I am sure you have heard of him", Kate says

"Yes he is an old friend", Carlisle says

"I am mated to Laurent. And you know him already", Irina says

"Okay. Who is thirsty, it is time for your drinks, what do you guys want?" Tanya asks going to the fridge

Each child chose a different animal.

"What are those?" Esme asks

"Oh, well since vampires were allowed to have children. Vampires all around the world have been suppling other vampires with exotic animal blood in little juice packs for the children", Tanya says

"Allowed to have children?" Alice asks

"We will explain later", Kate says

"Explain?" Carmen asks

"They don't know about the Queen", Tanya whisperers to her

Understanding came into Carmen's emotions.

"DONE!" all kids yell

"Alright it is time for a nap", Carmen says

"Everyone up to stairs for a nap. For those who have naps", Kate says

"Auntie Tanya can you sing to us?" Sara asks

"Yes. Now lets get you al into bed", Tanya says

Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen all head upstairs with the kids. We see pictures around the house of them with their children. Rose was feeling more hope then ever before.

"Emmett what if we can have a baby?" Rose asks him

"Then we will have one. Anything for you", Emmett says

"Thank you", Rose says kissing him

That's when we hear a song being sung.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Several minutes later Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen come down the stairs.

"The kids are asleep. It is time to tell you how us and other female vampires were able to to become pregnant", Tanya says as she made her way to the couch

"Tanya?" a male voice calls out

Tanya jumps from her chair and runs towards the door

Can feel her love and happiness coming from her.

"Cosmos!" Tanya squeals as she jumped into his arms

She kisses him passionately.

"I missed you. Two days apart is too long"

"I was just about to say the same thing love", Cosmos says

"Oh Cosmos these are the Cullen Clan. There is Carlisle, Esme, Edward , Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. We are going to tell them about the Queen", Tanya says

"They don't know?" Cosmos asks

"No", Tanya says as Kate greets Garrett

Irina greets Laurent and Carmen greets Eleazar.

"Well they must be curious about the kids. Would you like some help telling them?" Eleazar asks

"That would be great Eleazar", Tanya says

"Please tell us", Rose says

"Ok then…"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"May I ask who the Queen you all keep referring to is?" Carlisle asks

"The Queen is the new leader of the Volturi", Carmen says

"They let a woman have that much power?" Emmett asks

"Yes. They call her their jewel", Tanya says

"So she is a new leader?" Edward asks

"Co-Leader. She was turned 12 years ago", Eleazar says

"12 years is pretty young. Especially for them to trust her as a co-Leader. What did she do to become a co-leader?" Jasper asks

"She actually went to Italy to study. Felix picked her as his next meal but she said his name. So Felix took her to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Before anything could happen Marcus was in front of her protecting her. He had recognised her as his mate. With that Aro accepted her. Caius was a bit apprehensive. Until she told them her who story. They are furious with what she had been through. As the weeks went by Marcus and the human fell in love and Marcus proposed. She only agreed if they told her father the truth. They did as long as he was turned after the wedding. When they went to get him he had already been changed and found his mate. He had complete control of his blood lust. Marcus and the human married and consummated their relationship on their honeymoon. The human fell pregnant", Tanya says

"Vampires can't get pregnant!" Rosalie says angrily

"We know you what you wan…", Irina starts

"You don't know about my dream. This is not happening. Those kids are not yours", Rosalie says

"Please let us explain", Kate says

"Female vampires can't have children because they are frozen in time their vampire bodies take away the human things like getting pregnant. Male vampires don't change they stay the same from a boy to an old man. Human males too. Only Women change", Eleazar says

"And because Marcus's mate was human she could carry his baby. Her body COULD change. It was a surprise for the whole of the Volterra when the human realised she had missed a period and was having symptoms of pregnancy. She went straight to Marcus to find if it was possible. They all thought this theory together", Tanya says

"Anyway, she had the baby a month later. She was dying from losing too much blood. She had been really weak through the pregnancy. All she could toluate to drink was blood which tasted good to her. Once the babies were out Marcus changed her into a vampire", Kate says

"Babies?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. She had quadruplets. The babies were fully grown within their 7 years of life. They are half human, half vampire", Carmen says

"When Marcus's mate woke up she was unbelievable calm and when she touched the first female vampire she came in contact with the vampire fell pregnant after she was with her mate that night", Eleazar says

"After a year they announced her to the vampire world. She had gotten most of the female Volturi members pregnant. The castle is full of children. At the ball they said they will allow you to get pregnant if you raise your child on the animal diet and you won't abuse them and the important one won't use your children against them", Tanya says

"They want the kids on the animal diet? But they drink human blood", Alice asks

"They do have the kids on the animal blood the Queen refused to allow her children and others to drink of the blood of humans. Now all the Volturi follow the diet. But the ones that don't get donated blood. Marcus already followed the animal diet after he met the human. He had heard her story and wanted to do something to make her happy. He likes it now and managed to get Aro, and Caius on to it too", Laurent says

"One human changed the diet of the most powerful, human eating vampire clan in the world?" Edward asks confused

"Yes", Garrett says

"What traits do these children have?" Carlisle asks

"They will stop aging at their 18th year of life. They are like us but with no bloodlust. It just feels like thirst to them. Each child is born with a power. Everyone believes the Queen is doing that. Some kids get the traits or powers of their parents. Others get powers from when the Queen gave us the ability to have children", Kate says

"What about you? How is the pregnancy on you?" Carlisle asks

"It is the same as a human pregnancy. But it only lasts 8 months. Vampire sperm is more potent then human so the possibilities of multiple births are high. During that time we can eat human food and blood. We have the morning sickness and mood swings it is like a normal human pregnancy but if you have any questions you should speak to the Queen", Irina says

"To improve relations with other vampires the Volturi host these baseball games in Canada, for the kids and every clan has to bring at least 200 bottle of exotic animal blood from where they come from. That was what Cosmos, Garrett, Laurent and Eleazar were doing finding some exotic blood. What blood did you get Cosmos?" Tanya asks her mate

"Wolverine, Lynx, Mountain Lion, Arctic Fox, Red Fox, Coyote's, Wolves, Black bears, Brown bears, polar bears, Elk, Alaska Moose, Sitka Deer, Caribou, and Bison", Cosmos says

"We always get a lot to thank the Queen for what she has done for use. We can't imagine life without our kids", Carmen says

"King Marcus says the bond between a child and its parents are unbreakable like true mate bonds. He will be willing to tell you more Carlisle. He talks about it to new vampires all the time", Kate says

"Do these kids sleep?" I ask

"Yes. They are like human babies. But are stronger and smarter. The Volturi are thinking about building a school for the kids. They are still talking about it", Eleazar says

"Do you think that if we go she will make us able to have babies?" I ask Kate, Tanya, Irina and Carmen

"I want a baby too", Esme says

"Don't leave me out", Alice says smiling

"The Queen is very nice and caring. I am sure she will make you able to have kids. All of you. She is not one to hold a grudge. She convinces the Kings to give vampires 2nd and 3rd chances", Carmen says

"Do you know who the Queen is?" Jasper asks

"What do you mean?" Laurent asks

"What is her name?" Jasper clarifies

"Oh sorry we should have told you first. Her name is Queen Isabella Marie Volturi through she likes to be called Queen B…", Tanya says

"Bella", Edward says

"Yes, how did you know that if you have never met her before?" Cosmos asks

"Because I used to date her when she was human"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.  
**

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

"Because I used to date her when she was human", Edward says his voice ringing through my head

Edward said that some hours ago. I am still in shock. So are my sisters.

I remember nearly 22 years ago when Edward ran up here to think about personal issues. I forgot about it until today. One look at my sisters at the time and they too had forgotten. Because our minds have been filled with our children and our mates. The last dozen years have been the happiest one of my existence.

With Cosmos I feel loved, complete and just unbelievably happy. I feel Cosmos arms wrap around me.

"What are you thinking about love?" Cosmos asks me

"Well my cousins just came for a long visit, unannounced with no children. They didn't even know about the Queen! Up until we told them almost an hour ago. To add to the top of this list is that Edward used to date her. You have heard her story about being broken. Edward must have been the one to do it! I'm scared for my cousins. If they are the ones that hurt her King Marcus and the rest of the Volturi will make them pay. I love my cousins but after hearing the Queen's story all those years ago I wonder how they could do what they did", I say

"It will be fine. I will make sure our family does not get affected by this. I promise you with everything I have", Cosmos says holding me tightly

"What would I do without you?" I ask sighing

"Well our children wouldn't be born. And I would be very, very lonely", Cosmos says kissing my neck

"I would be lonely too", I admit

"Come on my love the kids will be up any minute now. We should get their breakfast ready", Cosmos says

With a final kiss we walk to our children and make their breakfast. I see my cousin Rosalie holding my daughter Nevaeh. I went and scooped her up into my arms. Rosalie didn't look happy. But Nevaeh is my youngest daughter. I want to be sure all the Cullen's are not a threat before I completely trust them with my children.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your nap? Did you have a lovely dream? Your Daddy is home", I say softly to my beautiful daughter

Nevaeh touches my face and asks for her Daddy to hold her.

"Of course sweetheart. Cosmos she wants you to hold her", I say

Cosmos swooped Nevaeh out of my arms and kissed her all over her face. Causing her to squeal in delight.

"Oh honey I missed you so much", Cosmos exclaims

"Tanya…", Carlisle says

"Yes?" I say waiting for the question

"What was that thing were Nevaeh touched your face?" Carlisle asks me

"Queen Isabella gave all children the power to communicate through touch. All children are also very intelligent", I answer

"Is there any other power or powers Bella gave vampire children?" Emmett asks

I bit my lip. Should I tell them?

"She made it so once a female is pregnant, the two vampires share a bond. A really strong mate bond. They will always be in love and be together. Queen Isabella's parents split when she was 1. She didn't want vampire children to go through that", Carmen says as Eleazar and her walked down the stairs.

"Where is Nicolas, Carmen?" Alice asks

"Kate took Nicolas with her and Garrett last night. Mystic had a bad dream and really wanted him for some reason. Some of us think they are mates", Carmen says

"Can you tell us more about vampire children Tanya?" Rosalie asks me

"Sure. But I have to make the kids breakfast", I say pulling out so eggs and bacon to cook

"So they eat human food?" Esme asks

"Yes. They also need blood", I say cooking the breakfast for my children

"How do they age?" Carlisle asks

"Same as a human child. But they don't age once they hit 21 years old", I say

"How many children do the Volturi have all together?" Emmett asks

"It is hard to say. Queen Isabella and King Marcus have 13 children all together. The Queen loves children", Carmen says as she comes over to help me fix breakfast and put some warm blood out in cups and bottles.

Kate and Garrett and their children come in all smiling.

"Good Morning", I say to them

"Good Morning", Kate says, "Do you need help?"

"Can you do the French toast?" I ask

"Sure. Is Irina here yet?" Kate asks

"I am here now", Irina says coming in with Laurent and their children, "I will do the pancakes"

"Yay! Mummy's pancakes are the best", Ceara says grinning

"Really?" Alice asks smiling at the young girl

"Yep. She makes us chocolate chip pancakes!" Ceara says

"Good morning Mystic", Rosalie says to Kate's youngest and shy daughter

"Horizon, Elsa will you both go upstairs and wake the others?" I ask my two nieces

"Sure", they say quickly running up the stairs

"Daddy!" I heard my children call as they spot Cosmos

"Time for breakfast!" I announce

"What is for breakfast Auntie Tanya?" Ainslee asks sitting done

"Your mothers chocolate chip pancakes, French toast, eggs and bacon. Come on everyone tuck in!" I say putting the last plates of food on the table

I pick up my youngest Maxwell and grab his bottle.

"Can I feed him?" Rosalie asks

"I am fine thank you", I say as Maxwell drinks from his bottle

I look at all the kids then to the Cullen's. It looks like they can't barely believe this is real. And they don't realise how hard it will be for them to ask the Queen to help them. After all they did abandon her without so much as a goodbye or any contact numbers. The Cullen's don't even know about the shape-shifters yet. How they are a big deal in our world now. Especially because of the Queen. And the other shifters that are also a part of are community. There are a lot of changes that they will have to get used to and lots of grovelling to go with it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
